In the industrial setting, exhaust gases are purified using adsorbents, scrubbers or other processes, as known in the art. In one approach, a stream of spent process gas is passed through a purification station that includes a scrubbing solution to generate gas that can be released to the atmosphere, e.g., in compliance with the provisions of the Clean Air Act or other requirements. In living spaces, solution trapping of dust and debris from floors, carpeting or upholstery has been carried out with vacuum cleaners designed to utilize a water reservoir.
Current techniques for reducing airborne particulates in indoors environments (residential, commercial, working quarters and so forth) typically employ HEPA (High-Efficiency Particulate Air) or other filtering arrangements that use the weave of a material to collect dust and other particulates, with the purifying device being replaced at specified intervals. Reduction of airborne chemicals is conventionally addressed by utilizing carbon-based or molecular sieve-based materials to adsorb or chemisorb harmful vapors or gases from the ambient air. These filters are then replaced on a prescribed basis.
Existing purification systems for indoors air, however, have limited trapping capability and/or efficiency for airborne contaminants such as some volatile chemicals, in particular formaldehyde, harmful gases, and/or for the removal of acids or bases from air. In addition, many existing purification systems require very high flow rates to be even partly successful. Cumbersome cleaning requirements and/or frequent and costly filter cartridge replacements are other disadvantages associated with conventional indoor air purifiers.